Medalion of Truth   Book One  Into Kyabell
by HiddenHeart71122
Summary: This is a cross over story of one of my OCs, Soul Eater, Fruits Basket, and Seikon no Qwaser. The first chapter or so is just my OC they other characters come in later. This is about a girl whose world isn't as normal as she thought.


_**~*Chapter one*~ **_

_**Before the Begging is the after?**_

There was simply no way to describe the excrutiating torment I endure everyday. Not physically but mentally and socailly if you will. Stay with me as I explain. My name is Aloura Star Kezhlium. I am fifteen, a freshman in high school, and a complete and total looser as my ex-bbf (go figure) likes to put it. You see, my family moved around aloooooot do to the fact both my mama and poppi where in the army. So sometimes i would stay in a school for a year, or somtimes in one year i would be in like 14 different schools. Now here is where some people might feels sorry for me but in truth, i didnt mind it. I kinda enjoyed being the new kid. I got use to it and soon enough that was all I knew how to be.

Then, we went from being the family on the move...to the family moving back to the town I was happiest in, at the time. Vitta Mors, the town where it all began, in the-middle-of-no-where (aka, Kansas, USA). Vitta Mors...the name of the town itself is a huuuge contradiction considering in Latin, Vitta means Life and Mors means Death. What was the founders smoking back then?

Anyways back on topic of my little story, we moved back at the end of 8th grade year so I could go into high school with a fresh start...haaaaa. See the thing about small towns, is they usually contain small, vary narrow minds. These are not fish that go upstream people! These people hate: EVERYTHING! They hate food, fat people, ugly people, new people, people with "weird" hair, people in the city, people who are lazy, people who aren't "normal", people - You know what nevermind...I think you get the point...so lets just say they hate people. They also hate: Loud noises, bars that AREN'T open 24/7, homosexual people, colored people, and of course...the maaaiiin no-no in this town, is anything that they don't understand... Wow these people hate alot don't ya think?...I wonder what they like...Oh yeah here are what they like: People they know, gossip, sports, and...and...uhh wow thats it pretty much...Fruu...

Whoops a liiiittle off topic there but oh well. So you see...As a person who also grew up in the slumps/ghetto in the city, is very different and can never be understood, has "funky" hair, is a new person they don't really know, is homosexual, open-minded, sometimes listens to loud music, is fat and ugly, NOT "normal", ugh you know i will just shorten the rest of it, I AM EVERYTHING THEY HATE. Sooooooo, you can now see the perdicament I am in.

So back to my excrutiating pain, is not physical torment, but mental (as if my mind wasnt already in a screwed up state!). Its not really from being bullied or anything like that, no one has the nerves to say anything or do anything to your face around here, (hints why they are all to gossip devas [sad thing is the guys gossip more than the girls]), but what really bugs the shiz nips out of me is the fact not one of them seem to be thinking for themselves. Its like...how do I say this...they are annoying, mind-controlled zombies with no life so they just listen to what someone else tells them to do, how to act, what they should think. It drives me CRAZY! (_) Walking down the halls you look around and you see the teachers at their doors watching the students but never actually bothering to do anything, you see the students walks around eachother like ants going to their lockers to grab their books, occasionally saying hey to their friends.

Then after school of course you have your little cliques who go off to Pizza Hut (Or as they call it around here Pizza Slut) or to Taco Chaco (aka Hoto Cocko)or going to Weight Lifting, or to sport practice. Thats what these little ants do...now what i do...is I go home, go to my room closing my door, puts my head phones in, closes my eyes and I do stuff. My stuff includding writing, drawing, singing to myself, taking pictures, watching t.v. (basically anything to get me out of this world I am in).

See I have a little secret about me. I am not normal...like...at all. About the time my parents we going through a little "rough patch" (which is over THANK GAWDZ!) I randomly started...seeing things. At first I thought it was my imagineation, then I thought i was crazy, and now i realise that I am just a freak who can see/sense/feel/hear peoples arouras. Fun right? Oh but the fun has just begun. See, not only can I see the livings, but i can see the dead. Yep now you get it. I am the Ghost Whisper...Not really. I just ignore them usually (notice the usually).

Wow off topic again...wait...what is the topic I forgot. Oh well I just start a new one! What should my new topic be...ohhh..I could tell you my story! But first we must start from the begging...which begging though...enny-meany-miney-MO!

* * *

Me:...Before the begging is the After?

Jessica:...Your not smart are you...

Holly: Your asking?

Shiori: We already know they anwser -_-"

Me: D: ... T.T

Jessica: Truuueee, but I like pointing it out...

Holly: -Lawlz-

Shiori: -rolls eyes-

Me: T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

Jessica:...Why do you always do these little commentaries?

Me: Because they are the funniest part about it...usually (notice the usually)...DUR DUR DURRRHHH~~~

Shiori:...

Holly:...

Jessica:...

Me:...Anyways~ On words with the story! -Buzz Lightyears pose-

* * *

_Thanks for reading my story! Please Review! Good/bad I just want to know what ya'll think! Oh. I realise this is under a combo of Fruits Basket and Soule Eater but thats in...well the next chatper or so...depends on how long i make the chapters...ANYWAYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


End file.
